Go-Gi and the Super Smash Brothers
by HueGod
Summary: Kalifornia ventures through the SSB world and tries to survive with girls, enemies and fangirls. Yeah, tough times ahead. [OC/OC]
1. I MEET A BLUE HAIRED HEDGEHOG BOY GUY

I MEET A BLUE HAIRED HEDGEHOG BOY GUY THINGIE

Hey, my name's Kalifornia. I know, I know, weird name. But get this... I'm a dude. Yeah a boy named Kalifornia. Hardy, harr, harr. Whatever. Anyway this is about my

smashing Smash career, so let's get started.

Me being fast the fastest kid the whole school, I'm always being challenged by newbies. On that crazy day, I was scheduled to race a dude named Sanic. The guy had

SUPPOSEDLY dyed blue hair that was all spiked in the back. Also he was all covered up with V-necks and sweatshirts and long trousers to cover all his skin and he wore

big floppy red and white sneakers. To this day, I still don't believe I didn't think the guy was Sonic. I mean Sanic should have been the flipping giveaway! Anyway, when

the guy shouted for the beginning of the race, 'Sanic' was pretty fast but not fast enough to beat me. But then again, vice versa. So I ended up tying with the fastest

thing alive. "Perfect… tie… first time… Sma… hopefully…" What'd ya say Sanic?" "Nothing, just that you are the perfect friend! Hehehehehe." "But we just met." "I'd love

to hang, but I've got to juice!" Okay, that was weird was all I could think about when Sanic dashed away. Just a little too fast.


	2. I GET EATEN BY A DIGITAL HAMSTER

Okay, technically it was a rat, since the portal ran through a sewer, but hamster sounds more pleasant. Anyway, I'm sleeping, lying on my bed, when a weird printer

noise woke me up. I turn to my right. Just my DVR printing a letter and my TV. I turn to my left. Just my Super Smash Bros posters. I found Sonic and imagined him

with Sanic's clothing and he looked exactly like Sanic. Probs just a coincidence. I closed my eyes. W... Wait a sec, I don't own a DVR. And I'm pretty sure DVRs don't

print letters, those are fax machines like my mom's Xerox downstairs. As I turned to look at the phantom DVR, its letter shot out of the input area and hit me in the

face. It didn't float all gently and lightly tap my face, no it full on sliced and diced its way through the air and smashes in my face with the strength of a Chuck Norris

roundhouse kick. I can see spit coming from my mouth when I fell off my bed. When I got up, the room was all shaky, but I managed to open the letter. There was a

Smash symbol wax seal. I should get one of those, I thought. The letter saw on a crimson colored paper with leaf green ink on it. What it said shocked me, but since

it was a three page long letter, I'm give the basic gist.

 _You're invited to fight in the Smash Tournament. Take the portal to SmashTown by saying 'I accept'. You have exactly…_

hold up. The ink was actually shifting into different numbers each second, making a countdown until my chance was gone. A countdown…A...count...down...Holy

Snapple! I ran up to the TV. "I accept!" Nothing happened. Except my dad was walking to my room. I could hear his footsteps. After shouted 'I accept" about 30

times, I realized the timer was based on my dad's seconds until he walked into the room. I also noticed that the TV screen was lighting up. The Ubisoft game intro

came on. But was Super Smash Bros made but by Nintendo and Ubisoft made games like Assassin's Creed(In case you didn't see, I'm a serious gamer). Then the icon

began to swirl and swirl and swirl until it became a rat. Yeah, you heard me right. A rat. A shout escaped from my mouth when the portal became real and I was

about be eaten by a virtual reality rabid rat. Then a second one ran free when I saw my my doorknob turn. Then all I could see was my dad's hand when the rat ate

me.


	3. WELCOME TO BASHTOWN

Do you what it's like to be torn particle from particle, only to be painfully rearranged on the other side? Seriously what is it like, I want to know cause I spent my hour of

traveling playing Super Smash Bros from the first one to the new 3DS version **(which I, the author, actually have and played both)** in a virtual reality five star

hotel room with real margherita flatbreads! Anyway, when I finally arrived at SmashTown, I was feeling super confident. Then I saw Master Hand. "Knew I shoulda took

that complementary stationary." I cursed myself. When I finally reached to MH, he said " I sorry, I expected you to come earlier. You have a match in the BashTown

Stadium, right now. We need your outfit, your preferred element and your Smash name. Oh dear, oh dear oh dear!" "But if this is SmashTown, what's BashTown?

"We divide the city into...boroughs, so to speak to a New Yorker." I nodded. While we walked, I took in all the sights like The Clone Corner. When we arrived at the

stadium, MH briefed me about the fight. "It will be a 3 stock battle, you know what stock is right?" He got a nod. "It's against Mega Man but before you start you have

to pick a custom suit but for you, since you just got here you need to pick your permanent outfits, elemental abilities and Smash name." As I descended on a platform

to the choosing room, MH gave me a thumbs-up. Now I gave him a determined nod. For outfits, I decided light flexible armor in gold on blue, silver on orange and

bronze on red. For elemental abilities, I chose lightning which also gave me short periods of flight. I immediately thought of Pit, but held my tongue. I was also told

that my speed was greatly increased in the Smash World, so for my Smash name, I chose Go-Gi. As I lifted up on another platform to the Reset Bomb Factory stage,

I closed my eyes waiting for the first blow. The announcer's voice shouted "SETTLE IT IN SMASH". Then, a very high-pitched voice shouted "PK Thunder!". WAIT A

SEC…PAUSE, REWIND, PLAY! "Ness?!"


	4. SOMEONE GETS TROLLED

"PK Thunder!" I put my hands up to deflect the snake-like lightning aimed for my chest. However, when I caught the attack, I managed to shoot the lightning back

towards Ness knocking him off his guard. Then, with super speed and some lightning fast punches, I knocked Ness off the stage and I jumped off it to do a backwards

kickflip off of his chest to land right back on solid(ish) ground. The nothing _ness_ **(hehe, puns)** below me lit up. " _How the Chrom did I do that_ " I asked myself exactly

when Ness brought a baseball bat down on my head. I felt my body go down yet it felt like my soul went backwards. As I got up, Ness punched my face. Yup, it felt

like how it sounded. Somehow, I grabbed the edge of the stage, then everything turned white-hot and my hand felt like a burning turkey in the oven. In the middle of

the Sahara. On the hottest day of the year. Naturally, I jumped up grabbing my hand and right when I thought I would fall, the stage reformed, making a extremely

small platform right behind me. Ness wasn't so lucky. As another white burst appeared, I got ready for him. I jumped and tried to kick him in the air, but I forgot that

respawned characters were invincible for the first five seconds after they respawn. So taking his perfect chance, Ness comboed me out of the stage. Do you know

what K.O.s in the Smash world feels like? It's like your skin gets tickled all over, even if you're not ticklish you feel it. When I respawned, I started with a barrage of

powerful under kicks, then an uppercut following with 3 bicycle kicks. That was when I realized Ness wasn't there. Nah, I just kidding. Finally we both saw the

Smashball right next to us. I did a bunch of helicopter kicks and I broke it. Suddenly I felt pure energy rush through my veins. I bet if someone cut me at that exact

moment, only lightning would come out. My heart was beating at a trillion beats per second. The whole stage flashed three times but my vision remained perfect.

Then my hand swung downward, and all the platforms became covered in lightning. Ness dodged it and tried to use PK Thunder to change his field of gravity and get

back up to the cooling platforms, but I slashed my hand downward again and restored his magnetic field and he fell down to finish his final stock. When the light

reappeared, the announcer shouted "GAME SET". I did 3 backflips and I summoned a lightning bolt in my hand and I winked at the camera. Oh Heck Yeah! I won!


	5. I MEET SLENDERMAN WITH A TANK TOP

When I reached the Smash Mansion, everyone was congratulating me, but it felt like they did it for everyone everyday. Expect for the other newcomers. They were

genuine. Especially the Female Wii Fit Trainer. She invited me over to help her move some boxes, which was weird because all of your stuff should be magically

transported to your room, but I guess there was a option to do it yourself. Anyway, I go over to her dorm. And I immediately regretted coming. There were some many

boxes, the pile reached the roof. And we're talking 'bout three stories until you can touch the ceiling on her floor. I considered walking away and then I saw her. At first

I thought she was Slenderman, but then I saw her Tank Top and the weight in her hand. "Hey!"

 _An Hour Later_

I picked up a box from the now two foot tall pile of boxes. I been lifting for a flipping hour! But I promised her and I don't break promises. So, as I lugged another box

across to her room, she said, "Hey Speedy, wanna go for a jog down to SmashTown sometime? We could visit Koopa Troopa's restaurant and they say that he makes a

mean margherita flatbread". " I'm in." In like 1 second I said that even though I was completely out of breath. After we finish taking the boxes in, she snapped her

fingers and the room was filled with the stuff that was in the boxes floated to their place and the boxes disappeared. I stretched and grabbed my back, letting out a

small moan. "Couldn't you have done that an hour ago?" " Yeah, but it wouldn't have been as fun as watching you struggle with them." I walked away from her, and

then started running to Koopa Troopa's restaurant. Of course, me not going at full speed allowed Lorraine(that's my name for her) catch up. "Not too fast are we,

Speedy?" " Oh, you have no idea." Let's just say that when she got there, I helping myself to her flatbread. "So, how was the walk?" "Shut up, Speedy."


	6. I MEET MII

It turns out that I wasn't the only late one. For some reason, the Mii Fighters were late too, something about someone turning off a 3DS before the portal could finish forming. I walk by to say hello and welcome, though I only got to Smash Mansion two days before so, ( **insert raspberry here** ). And when I got there, I spun right back around and my stomach felt like it turned into ice. A Mii Brawler had electric blue eyes and caramel colored hair and hazel colored skin and, and, and… Sorry, fell apart there. Anyway, to say the least, she looked good. Unfortunately and fortunately, she saw me, and I pretended like I couldn't feel her gaze sending heat up my spine. A creature in my heart got up and started to sniff around as she touched my shoulder, I feel like I'm flying. Wait.. Holy Snapple, I am flying! Aw yeah, time to do some sick tricks! But I gotta do it because I got only limited time… and I'm falling. Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr freaking eat!

 _A few minutes later_

When I woke up, in a freezing river, I ended up killing about 16 fishes (sorry fish!), I see the girl, well, Mii hopping around one foot, grabbing her hand. I

shoot out the water, apologizing at about three sentences per second. Later when we got her feeling better, we went for a walk. She told me that her name

was Sonja. Then in an empty intersection, the beast growled and pounced. Then I did the dumbest thing to conquer all other dumb things. I kissed her. I felt

my arms wrap around her waist, and then her lips and mine connect. She seemed shocked at first but soon she wrapped her arms around my neck. In 5

seconds, the monster purred and slept. After another 5 seconds, I released. I just stood there my heart blushing and my face blanching.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh…" Then I ran. It was a good time to have super speed.


	7. THE CHAPTER ON NOTHING REALLY IMPORTANT…

_(SONJA'S POV)_

As I watched the strange boy run away, I wanted to call him back, to learn his name to feel his embrace again. What the heck am I talking about? I should go back and talk to Sherry and Kino. Maybe Sherry could help me with this weird experience. As I walked into our room, Sherry punches my shoulder. "Hey, Sonja! What happened? You look like you've seen a ghost. Wait, aren't there ghost Smashers? Or how else would Pac-Man be useful." She let out a little chuckle. Kino poked her in the back with a dull dagger. "Enough of that, Sherry. So what actually happened?" "Nothing." They gave me the questioning/sarcastic eyebrow. " Seriously, everything's fine." "Surrrrrrrrrrrrrrre, we totally believe you." "Fine, I'll tell you, the boy I revived in the river, he and I went for a walk. And then, this creepy Goomba started to lick my foot. Then, a bunch of crazy Goombas started licking my feet and I had to abandon the boy." If I get away with this... "Ok, I believe you, but one quick question." " Yeah?" "Is that cute boy you were walking with on the market?" "What?!" An animal in me got up and started growling. There was no way I could let this guy slip by! But if I tell her the truth, it'll be a love triangle and we all know how those end up. But if I say yes, that animal would eat me from the inside out. And I also don't want to turn my sister into a bitter, sharp-tongued girl, if the boy favors me. And if his feelings change, I don't want her to always talk about her 'boyfriend' and how nice he is or how she beat me to his affections. This all took a second for me to think about. "I mean, yeah he is. No relationships, other than a friend." The animal started to chew on the veins to my heart. "Great, oh and by the way, I set up a subscription to the Hyrule Smashing Rumors." "OK"

 _Later that day_

As I slept, my dreams brought me back to the moment the boy kissed me. What made me enjoy it. I usually hated romance. Yet today, I found myself in a

guy arms, our lips touching and my arms around his neck. Why did Master Hand pick us to be the Mii Fighters. All that did was make our life difficult. I

sighed, in the dream I mean, not in reality. Or maybe I did in both. Whatever. I have a match in three days, and no boy would keep me from being in peak

mental, emotional and physical condition.


	8. PAPA, PAPARAZZI

_(KALIFORNIA'S POV)_

As I walked into the cafeteria for breakfast, everyone looked at me and whispered. Sometimes, I swore that I saw a magazine. That's when I started to get nervous. Now, if you've ever lived on Earth, you know that celebrities plus magazines equals, oh about a bajillion different rumors. And since all Smashers were celebrities, be it veteran or newbies, you could understand my anxiety. When I walked outside, a crowd of paparazzi came up to me, shouting so loud, I bet Ganondorf and his I'm Evil club could hear them in the soundproof room. Which I actually got teased about later by them, so they did hear. They were shoving microphones and cameras in my face. I tried to focus on escaping the crowd, but even with super speed, I could have only escape by using lightning. Then I saw it. The magazine that I saw earlier in the cafeteria. It was named The Hyrule Smashing Rumors. And on the front cover, guess who was on. A beaebracorn (bear+zebra+unicorn)! No, I wish. It was a selfie of a Toadette and in the background was Sonja and I… well you already know the story. "Please leave me alone and leave Sonja alone." "Do have any sort of relationship that is more than a friend with the Mii?" No answer. "Did you guys know each other before the Smash Tournament?" No response. " Do you still consider yourself on the market?" "I'm regretting taking this jog." I finally made it out the circle and dashed away. As I jog toward the part of SmashTown that I heard was the most like NYC, I could already see the cover page of HSR on all the Jumbotrons. Well at least they didn't lie about the New York part. The place felt like Times Square itself. It even had a Toys R Us like store except it majored in video games. It's called 'Gamer's Fist'. I made a mental note to go there. Anyhow, when I returned to the Mansion. I stopped by the Master Board. MH used go around the Mansion and tell people announcements but some people started pranking him when he came, so he used a bulletin board the size of a whale. Legit, a whale. I didn't asked how they got the whale. There was a university here, and it was opening in a week. I figured I should take the class. You know, to prevent me from forgetting my skills. When I left to go back to my dorm I saw Sonja's sister. She looked angry enough to rip off my head. Then when she actually saw me, her eyes brightened and she speed walks towards me. I close my eyes and fake snored, hoping that she'd think I'm sleep walking. She walks right into me and I prepare myself for the shout about me kissing her sister without even knowing her name. And then, while we're lying on the ground, she grabs the collar of my shirt, puts her fingers on the back of my neck and kissed me. I felt ice run down my spine and soon my whole body was freezing. Why is ice even a possible element for a Brawler that specializes in fire type moves?! I should ask MH about it. She still held tight. When she finally released, she flipped her hair back and looked at me through me icy and mischievous slits. "I'm what you really want and you know it." And just like that, she left. Now I won't say anything too good about it, but the experience was… pleasant. I looked around for no apparent reason and I saw someone with a camera calling on a payphone. "Oh come on!"


	9. WHY IS KIRBY THE REF?

So you know what happened the morning. Paparazzi and magazines. I'll flash ahead to show you the pinnacle of university sports: The SIUFC or the Smash Inter-University Futbol Cup!

 _A month later_

"Alright guys, this is our time to shine, to celebrate the beautiful game and to score the winning goals. WE ARE CLASS OMEGA BAND AND **WE WILL FIGHT.** Then we ran out and took our places on the field. I'll use a diagram to describe our formation. Strikers were Kino and I, who weren't on the greatest terms at the time, considering the fact that I kissed (or more fairly saying, kissed and was kissed) both of his sisters even though I hardly knew them at the time but whatevah. Mid is Luigi Linguini (hehe, you hungry, bro?) on left wing, Pikachu and JigglyPuff in center and Falco on right. And the defenders were Pit, Dark Pit, and Palutena. Our goalie was Ness. I would describe the other team but that would take too long. Anyway, at kick-off, we scored an easy goal in the first minute, when Kino chipped the ball over Link and I bicycle kicked the ball into the goal. One slightly exciting game later, we found out that the ball we had been using the whole time was really Kirby in his referee costume. Turns out he saw that the referee wore black and white and mixed up a soccer ball and referee uniform, we had to play the game over. We won, 3-1 ,anyway. While I was walking back my room, I made the dumb move to take a shortcut through town hall. A Toadette ran up to me. "Oh my gosh! Are you _**the**_ Electric Earthling?" "Really? Is that what people call me? Wow. What about Ness, huh?" "Well he can technically do more plasma and galactic spells." Wow, girl knew her Smash. Then again, she was made in the world of one of the first Smashers, soooooo. "Guess you're right. Yeah, I guess I am the Electric Earthling." Second dumbest move I've ever made in my life. She called over all her fangirl friends and they bombarded me, shouting things like 'Marry me, Go-Gi', or 'You stole my heart', or ' Will you sign my forehead/arm/notebook/phone/ this prenuptial agreement'. I needed to get out of there, but they grabbing at me, stopping me from using my super speed. They tore at my shirt, my pants (from the knee down, thank goodness) and kissed my cheeks, forehead, forearms, and legs. If MH hadn't came, I would have lost one of my infinite stocks to some fangirls. Death by fangirl. How pathetic. Anyway, MH did come and he dispelled the girls. "Next time, you should take the Smash member only lanes because if this happens again, I'm letting you die." "Ummmmmmm… thanks?"


	10. A KINDA BEAUTIFUL KNIGHTMARE

The next day, all the Newbies joined in the Rec Room for a bonding experience. I was pretty sure we all knew each other because we were there for a month. But, whatever. Meta Knight, Lucas, Pkmn Trainer and Pit from Brawl sneaked in, 1 and 3 saying they didn't want to 'miss out on all the fun', 2 and 4 accidentally walked in when they locked the door. When night began to fall and people got their sleeping bags, the Brawlers started to cut them up. "Hey!" "You guys needed some encouragement to do something fun, so we had to do something. Besides, Lucas and Pit don't have sleeping bags, so the sleeping bags are going to remade into a giant bag." "So what now?" "Truth or Dare!" "OK" "I'll go first. Lucas!" Lucas ran behind a vending machine and whimpered a barely audible, 'YES". "Truth or Dare!" "TRUTH?" "What's your dirty secret?" "I, I … I once told Ness that the cookies were in a jar when they were really in a box!" This little white lie made Lucas so distraught, he started to sob lightly and then cry heavily. He and Pit went into the closet and came out with Lucas sniffing a lot and Pit almost shedding a tear. "Lucas, it's your turn." "Okay. Dark Pit, Truth or Dare." Pittoo angrily glared at Lucas for choosing him, causing him to sniff more and stammer. "Dare" "Okay, I dare you to lick Meta Knight's mask." He flinched at the end, afraid that Dark Pit might strike him. So Dark Pit walked up to Meta Knight. "If you even touch my mask, I'll sacrifice your wings to Palutena!" Dark Pit started to back away and then rushed up using Power of Flight and his tongue just touched the mask. "Oh my g- I'm going to kill you." Dark Pit laughed. "You'll never me, I'm too quick!" At that exact second, his flight finished. Meta Knight caught him and dragged him into the closet in the room. The next five minutes consisted of muffled punches and Dark Pit's screams of terror. When they came out, Dark Pit had a black eye and puffed up lip. He took out an energy drink labelled 'Drinkup! Grape flavored Ambrosia' and he immediately healed himself. "Okay, who's next! Sonja!" "Uh, yeah." "Truth of Dare." "I pick tru…" "Dare it is. I dare you to eat my molten feathers." Sonja face twitched to horror for 5 seconds before she calmed her down and said "Fine then, where are they?" Dark Pit was a little shocked that she took it so well, but he gave her a jar of molten feathers. Pit asked "Why do keep them in a jar?" "Because I can. Do you have a problem?" "No, but I can speak anyway I want to you, so relax!" "I'm original, you doppelganger, so YOU relax!" "Are we STILL arguing about that? I told you, I'm the original. You came from the Mirror of Truth!" "Oh, keep on telling your lies, but I know the truth!" "Whatever! I can take you to SkyWorld, but I can't force you to see the light!" Dark Pit ended the argument with a growl and gave the jar to Sonja. At this moment, I was just about with the Smash craziness in this one night. She got a spoon and ate it all and only threw up 5 times after an hour. After more of this craziness, it was Meta Knight's turn to choose again. He was still queasy from his dare, eating Sonja's vomit from from out the toilet. "Next is Go-Gi. Truth or Dare." At that time, I had pulled out my Gameboy Advance and was playing Mega Man: Anniversary Edition because it was almost 11 pm and I still wasn't picked. " Um, Dare, I guess." I dare you to 7 minutes in Heaven with… Sherry!" "Wait, what!" PKMN Trainer malicious laugh told me that they were planning this for a long time. "Yeah man, yeah." I looked at Sonja and then at Sherry. I was keeping an eye on her since the dreamwalk kiss incident and I felt embarrassed and exposed to her ever since. Now I had to endure 7 minutes of awkwardness with her. Sherry, on the other hand, was so excited that it looked like she might pee herself. I hoped that she wouldn't. "Go you! In the walk-in closet. It's bigger." I got shoved into the closet and Sherry almost ran in and the grim click of the lock behind her. A wicked smile creeped on her face. I know where this going to end but I still try to stop it. "Listen, this is going to be very awkward and I have a match tomorrow, so we just have some sparring practice or something?" "Suuuuure. I would do that, but I've got better things in mind." "W… What's that?" I already know that it is. She leans in and says "I'm what you really want and you know it." Then the ice runs through my veins again and her lips were the only thing keeping me from freezing. They were so warm and so easy to take comfort in… no, this was just her spell. But it was working. I kissed back, harnessing the strength and heat from her to empower myself. Now I was in control and I pushed her off me. "Why are you doing this to me?" "Because it's what you want." Her eyes looked confused, like she thought this lie was real. "No, I want freedom, strength and happiness. This is only a temporary version of that." She stared blankly at the ground for a long time before she screamed out her answer. "Then what! What do I need to do to give you that!" "Space and time to sort myself into this crazy world." I figured that she had to find out about the story through the tabloid, not own sister. The pain and desperateness in her eye told me so. "That'll be a long time." "Yeah, you're right. But for now, just friends, no crazy kisses on the floor or in the hallway or… " She looked confused until her eyes widened in realization and her head hung in her hands from embarrassment. "Wow, I did all that?" "Yeah, seriously." "Well, I can't promise." One more kiss on the cheek from her. A better one, more sisterly than anything. Then the door opens. "So what happened?" "Nothing much", Sherry said while I blushed in the corner.

 _After the rest of the game…_

As we claimed our spots, Sherry claimed to my left and Sonja was forced to my right. Why was life so complicated? As Sherry tried to scoot closer, my

confusion grew and so did my guilt. Can I ever keep my promise to Sherry? Or will everything on the fragile and delicate web snap and come crumbling

down?


End file.
